Oh! Ternyata
by MerryPCY
Summary: "Tidak! Ini bukan sekedar dugaan, namun dia benar-benar menatapku! Dan aku benar-benar penasaran dengan isi kepalanya! Sebenarnya, apa sih yang dia fikirkan?"-Luhan LuMin/XiuHan, feat KRAY/KrisLay [ONESHOOT]


**LuMin/XiuHan, feat KRAY/KrisLay**

 **Oke, sebelumnya KraYeol mau ngucapin Terima Kasih buat temen FB KraYeol 'Tobanga Okky Tobanga' yang udah bersedia meminjamkan ide FF ini sama KraYeol. Makasih banget Muaacchhh..**

 **Jadi gini, waktu itu dia nge-share ff singkat (drabble) di fbnya, dan KraYeol baca. Kebetulan Castnya XiuHan gitu (dia suka XiuHan, KraYeol kan juga suka :D), jadi pas baca awal menarik sih tapi ga nyangka ternyata ide buat endingnya bagus juga. Jadi KraYeol minta izin untuk bikin versi yang lebih panjang ama dia. Dan dibolehin gitu aja.. Sekali lagi makasi ya kawan~~ :***

 **[PS:Cerita ini murni dari hasil kerja otak KraYeol, tidak meniru siapapun, mulai dari alur dan latar belakang hingga ke penambahan cast didalamnya. Idenya doank minjem :3. Hehe..]**

 **Yaudah.. Silahkan dibaca~**

 **Happy Reading For..**

 **Oh! Ternyata...**

 **Present...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hidupku seperti terhimpit oleh waktu~

Ibarat ditengah jalan, aku adalah sebuah motor yang diapit oleh dua truk besar-besar yang mengangkut pasir dan sialnya pasir-pasir itu juga tumpah mengenai bahuku~

Aku tidak bisa marah, malah hanya bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati~

Padahal ingin sekali kumaki mereka yang berada didalam truk, tapi apa daya, mereka duduk terlalu tinggi~

Dan aku juga memiliki tanggung jawab, yaitu memperhatikan jalanku sendiri~

Yeah...

Seperti itulah hidupku~"

Buku dengan tebal sekitar 100 halaman itu tertutup dengan damai. Berikut dengan pemiliknya yang ikut menampilkan senyum yang tak kalah damai dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Hening~

Luhan, pria yang baru saja membacakan cerita, ah, maksudnya puisi(entah apa) itu masih tersenyum seraya membungkuk pelan sebagai salam penutup. Ia lantas menoleh kearah seorang guru yang sedari tadi mendengarkan cerita, maaf(lagi), maksudnya puisi Luhan sembari terkantuk-kantuk dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu.

"Mr?"

"..."

"MR!"

"Eh, anu, iya?_" Mr. Kris terkesiap. Ia nampak linglung ketika kedua matanya yang tampak agak memerah itu terbuka. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri sebentar, kemudian setelah sadar, diapun menoleh kearah Luhan. "_Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Mr. Kris entah apa tujuannya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya sembari menjawab. "Aku sudah siap Mr!" Jawabnya sedikit jengkel. Ternyata oh ternyata Mr. Kris malah asyik tidur dan tidak mendengarkan puisinya dengan baik. CK!

"Ya sudah, kembalilah kebangkumu.." Ujar Mr. Kris acuh setelah itu. Ia pun mulai menyikapi absen dan memanggil siswa selanjutnya untuk maju.

Diantara perasaan kesalnya yang sangat kentara, Luhan pun beranjak dengan alis ditekuk menuju kebangkunya sendiri.

Yixing sudah menunggu disana dengan tawa yang siap meledak. Dan benar saja, ia pun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dikursinya sendiri saat Luhan baru saja menghempaskan bokong disebelahnya.

"Tadi itu kau melakukan apa?"

Luhan menoleh. "Berpuisi, kau tidak dengar?"

"Puisi yang unik!_" Yixing memberikan jempolnya tanda mengejek. "_Baru kali ini aku menemukan puisi semacam itu! kekeke~"

Sial sekali karena lesung pipi Yixing benar-benar seolah mengejeknya!

Luhan mendengus.

"Zhang Yixing.." Terdengar suara berat-namun entah kenapa nadanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu halus- dari arah depan.

Yixing tersenyum manis. "Siap Mr!" Ujarnya semangat. Selanjutnya ia mengambil bukunya dengan tergesa dan berjalan kearah depan kelas. Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih kesal setengah mati.

Tambah kesal lagi saat Yixing mulai membaca puisi karangannya didepan sana. Bagaimana tidak kesal, kalau ternyata isi puisi Yixing yang tidak kalah anehnya dengan milik Luhan itu malah didengarkan dengan setia oleh Mr. Kris. Bahkan gurunya itu hanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat memandang kearah Yixing. Seolah Yixing adalah benda langka yang tidak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja.

Lihatlah! Tatapannya memuja sekali.. dasar guru Gila!

"Cih! Pilih kasih!"

Luhan masih menggerutu, namun saat kedua matanya tidak sengaja melirik kesebelah kanan, tepatnya kebangku diseberang bangku Yixing *bahasa gue -_-*, kedua matanya malah terpaku disana. Kearah seorang lelaki berpipi chubby nan manis. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, lelaki itu juga tengah melihat kearahnya.

Oh, haha.. Dia anak baru di kelas Luhan. Dan.. hm.. Entah ini hanya perasaan Luhan saja, tapi anak baru bernama Minseok itu sering kali melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan yang, eung_yang apa ya?

Pokoknya itulah(?)..

Luhan mulai tersenyum penuh pesona. Dia melambai sedikit kearah Minseok yang tampak bengong namun kedua sorot matanya memang betul-betul mengarah kepada Luhan. "Hai?~" Bisiknya manly.

Minseok terkesiap. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, ia kembali menghadap kearah depan setelah memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Kedua tangan kecilnya yang memegang pena mulai menulis sesuatu dibuku, lalu menghadap kedepan lagi. Begitu saja terus.

Haha..

Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang pura-pura sibuk..

.

.

.

Jam istirahat..

"Hey, Bro!"

"PFFT!" Luhan hampir menyemburkan jus jeruknya ketika menerima tepukan yang tidak bisa dikatakan halus dipundak sebelah kanannya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat kearah belakang_

"Jongin?! Apa-apaan sih?!" Sebalnya. Jongin itu sahabatnya sama dengan Yixing, hanya saja berbeda kelas.

"Jangan berlebihan begitu~" Ujar Jongin tanpa perasaan bersalah.

Luhan hanya mendengus sebal. Ia kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya lagi. Mulai mengabaikan Jongin yang tengah mengambil tempat duduk didepannya.

"Itu bangku Yixing. nanti dia mengomelimu kalau_"

"Biarkan saja, aku hanya sebentar. Jadi begini_"

Luhan mulai memfokuskan dirinya kearah Jongin. Sepertinya ini suatu hal yang penting.

"_Mungkin aku akan mengambil jatah libur selama seminggu."

"Kapan? Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Kedua alis Luhan bertaut.

"Kau tahu kan, penyakit jantung ayahku semakin parah, jadi yah..Aku dan keluarga akan berangkat kejepang mulai besok untuk menemani perawatan ayah disana. Aku tidak mungkin melepas ibu pergi sendiri. Lagian, aku sudah mendapatkan izin kok!" Ujar Jongin sembari menyesap minuman yang tersaji didepannya.

"Itu milik Yixing, jangan salahkan aku kalau dia datang lalu mengomel_"

"Ahhhhh~ Segar.. Tinggal kau beli lagi untuknya karena aku hanya sebentar_" Jongin terkekeh sejenak. "_Yasudah, aku hanya mengatakan itu, aku akan menelfon kalian tenang saja. Aku pulang dulu ya~" Jongin pun berdiri. Ia melirik kekiri dan kekanan sekilas, dan setelah dilihatnya tidak ada tanda-tanda Yixing akan muncul, dengan secepat kilat Jongin meraih minuman milik Yixing itu lagi lalu menyesapnya cepat.

"YA YA YA!_" Belum sempat Luhan mengumpati kelakuan Jongin, anak itu sudah keburu kabur dengan tawa renyahnya.

"IBUKU SUDAH MENJEMPUT... BYE LU~! BILANG KEPADA YIXING JANGAN TERLALU MERINDUKANKU! KITA AKAN BERKUMPUL LAGI MINGGU DEPAN!" Teriak Jongin sembari melambai dari kejauhan.

"HATI-HATI!" Meskipun sedang kesal, Luhan tetap menitipkan pesan untuk hati-hati kepada sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Jongin_

"Jadi bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau malah meminum minumanku hingga habiss Xi Luhan~?!"

Sial. Bulu kuduk Luhan terasa berdiri ketika seseorang yang baru datang menggumam horror tepat didaun telinganya.

.

.

.

Luhan harus melewati antrian yang lumayan panjang dulu untuk mendapati minuman Yixing kembali. Daripada diomeli sahabat sendiri dimuka umum? Kan malu! Jadi lebih baik Luhan mengalah saja.

Ada sekitar tujuh orang lagi sebelum giliran Luhan. Dia berdiri dengan malas ditempatnya. Tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang juga tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya sembari memandang punggungnya sedari tadi.

"Engg~"

Luhan yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya terdiam sejenak. Tunggu, sepertinya dia mendengar sesuatu..

"Eung~ Uh~"

Benarkan, ada sesuatu?

Luhan segera berbalik dan ia terkejut ketika mendapati Minseok tengah berdiri dengan kaku tepat dibelakangnya.

"Oh?, Eh.. H_Hai?" Sapa Luhan agak canggung.

Kedua pipi Minseok merona entah karena apa. Dengan kedua mata agak melebar dan mulut kecil yang membentuk seperti huruf O, ia lantas menunduk. Mulai salah tingkah lagi.

Luhan bengong sejenak. Jujur saja, ia sedikit terpana dengan bentuk wajah Minseok yang bulat didepannya. Luhan baru tahu kalau Minseok ternyata lebih manis lagi ketika dilihat dari dekat. Anak itu memiliki dagu yang lancip, hidung mancung dan kecil, serta mata yang indah. Oh, makin lengkap lagi ketika wajah manis itu juga dihiasi dengan warna merona dikedua pipinya.

Cute~~

Sadar akan fikirannya sendiri, Luhan lantas terkekeh dengan canggung setelah itu. "M_Maaf.." Gumamnya pelan.

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya. Ingin mengatakan kepada Luhan kalau lelaki itu tidak perlu minta maaf kepadanya karena dia sedang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Namun terlambat, karena Luhan sudah berbalik dan memunggunginya kembali.

Diam-diam Minseok meringis. "Apa yang kulakukan?~" Bisiknya sangat pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya sedikit.

Namun diam-diam Luhan malah tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar ringisan Minseok. Padahal dalam hati sangat penasaran.

Sebenarnya Minseok itu kenapa?

.

.

.

Malam harinya, dikontrakan Luhan dan Yixing...

"Xing~"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu.."

"Apa?"

"Hiss! Bisakah kau meletakkan benda itu terlebih dahulu?!" Dengus Luhan kesal.

"Sebentar, aku sedang membalas pesan Mr. Kris!" Jawab Yixing dengan semangat. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mau repot-repot menoleh kearah Luhan ketika menjawab.

Luhan berdecak sekali. Mau tak mau ia pun terpaksa menunggu. Meski ia sangat-sangat kesal dengan sahabatnya yang tengah kasmaran dengan guru sendiri itu!

Beberapa jam(?) kemudian.

"Yak, jadi apa masalahmu?" Tanya Yixing.

Meskipun sudah terlanjur mengantuk. Namun Luhan memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang tengah mengganggu fikirannya ini sekarang juga. Atau ia hanya akan terus penasaran sampai tua..

"Jadi begini. Aku ingin tanya, ciri-ciri orang jatuh cinta itu bagaimana sih?"

"Hm._" Yixing meletakkan ponselnya kemeja kemudian memasang pose berfikir.

10 menit kemudian.

"_Ciri-cirinya banyak!" Jawabnya.

Luhan menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca. Antara kesal dan bosan!

Jadi dia harus menunggu selama sepuluh menit hanya untuk mendengar jawaban semacam ini?!

"Jadi bagaimana awalnya ketika kau mulai menyukai Mr. Kris dan bagaimana pula kronologisnya sampai kau dan Mr. Kris bisa menjadi dekat begini?!" Ujar Luhan lagi to the point!

Mengulur-ulur waktu berbicara dengan Yixing itu sama saja dengan menyia-nyiakan sisa hidup!

Sungguh menyebalkan!

"Oh.._" Yixing terkekeh cantik. "_Jadi kau ingin tahu kisah cinta ku begitu? Hihi~ Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

What the_

Beruntung karena Luhan masih mempunyai 25% stok kesabaran! Karena sisanya lagi sudah benar-benar habis akibat terlalu sering menghadapi sifat Yixing yang satu ini!

Yixing berdehem sejenak sebelum kembali berucap. "Baiklah. Langsung saja ya, jadi awalnya begini.. Aku sering mendapati Mr. Kris diam-diam melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa begitu berbeda. Sampai ketika aku berinisiatif membalas tatapannya, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

"..." Luhan menggeleng cepat. Mulai penasaran.

"_Aku gugup setengah mati! Karena tatapannya begitu menusuk hingga kejantungku! Dalam dan penuh arti!_" Yixing tersenyum merekah. "_Hingga akhirnya aku tahu kalau ternyata Mr. Kris malah menyukaiku! Oh~ beruntungnya disukai lelaki setampan Mr. Kris~" Lanjut Yixing dramatis.

"Hanya itu? Jadi intinya?!" Tanya Luhan tak sabaran.

"Intinya, ketika kau menyukai seseorang, difikiranmu hanya akan ada dia dan dia. Kedua matamu seolah ingin terus melihat kearahnya. Tak bisa dicegah karena sebagian isi kepalamu benar-benar sudah dipenuhi oleh si dia. Itu kata-kata Mr. Kris loh~" Pamer Yixing lagi.

"Benarkah hanya sesederhana itu?"

"Benar. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya dulu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau menyukai seseorang?" Yixing mulai menggoda Luhan.

"Bukan aku_" Ucapan Luhan menggantung.

"Lalu?"

"_Sepertinya... Seseoranglah yang menyukaiku.."

.

.

.

Kurang lebih sudah seminggu Minseok menjadi anak baru dikelas Luhan. Lelaki itu memang agak pendiam sejak awal masuk. Dia hanya memiliki beberapa orang teman saja. Itupun bukan dia yang memulai untuk mendekati orang lain.

Luhan ingin sekali mendekati Minseok, namun belum sempat Luhan menyapa, yang ada anak itu malah terlihat menghindar darinya, tidak lupa dengan kedua pipi yang selalu merona. Sangat aneh karena ketika Luhan mengabaikan keberadaan Minseok, diam-diam anak itu malah terlihat mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi.

Ibaratkan dimana ada Luhan, tak jauh dari sana pasti ada Minseok.

Sungguh-sungguh aneh!

Ketika mendekat, dia menjauh, dan ketika diabaikan, dia malah mendekat.

Apa sih itu namanya?

Contohnya seperti saat ini..

Luhan tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan buku cerita yang tengah ia baca. Sekarang dia sedang berada diperpustakaan atas dasar paksaan dari Mr. Kris. Nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggrisnya anjlok dan itu mengharuskan Luhan untuk belajar ekstra mulai sekarang, berikut yang dikatakan oleh lelaki pujaan Yixing itu. Dan sebagai pengganti rasa bosan dan malas yang menderanya, Luhan malah membaca buku cerita yang ada disana.

Tapi..

Sesuatu benar-benar tengah mengganggu konsentrasinya!

Luhan menoleh kearah belakang. Minseok ada disana dan anak itu segera menunduk-lagi dan lagi- dengan gerakan yang sama seperti sebelumnya, secepat kilat.

Berkali-kali Luhan menoleh, berkali-kali pula ia mendapati Minseok yang tengah menatap kearahnya dan setelah itu menunduk kaku, berpura-pura sibuk.

Sebelah alis Luhan naik. Tampak berfikir. Setelah mempertimbangkan suatu hal, Luhan pun mulai angkat bicara. "Psst.. Minseok?"

Minseok mengangkat wajahnya pelan-pelan. Kedua pipi bulatnya pun mulai bersemu dan ia kini tengah menunjukkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Namun kedua matanya malah menatap kearah buku yang tengah ia pegang dengan tangan agak gemetar.

Ya Tuhan, betapa menggemaskan wajah itu! Ringis Luhan didalam hatinya.

Ingin rasanya Luhan berdiri lalu menghampiri meja Minseok kemudian menggigit kedua pipi merah seperti roti itu!

Minseok hanya diam bak patung yang membuat Luhan terkekeh kecil dengan alis yang masih bertaut. Anak itu juga belum membalas tatapannya sama sekali. Ada apa sih dengannya?

Saat Luhan rasa kalau Minseok terlihat sedikit risih dengan tatapannya, Luhan pun kembali bersuara_

"Maaf menganggu. Tapi.._" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya sejenak. "_Bukumu terbalik~" Bisik Luhan sangat pelan. Dia pun mati-matian menahan senyumannya setelah itu.

Tidak bisa dibantah lagi. Kini kedua telinga Minseok malah ikut-ikutan memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Diapun membalik bukunya dengan gerakan yang teramat sangat pelan.

Luhan segera berbalik, tidak ingin membuat Minseok semakin canggung lagi kepadanya. Dia tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan Minseok sekarang, pasti rasanya_

_Ah~ sudahlah..

Luhan terkekeh dalam hati. 'Apa teori Mr. Kris benar? Kalau iya, berarti...'

Luhan pun menggeleng pelan. Tidak ingin menyimpulkan segalanya terlalu cepat. Tapi sikap Minseok kepadanya yang benar-benar aneh dan janggal, cukup membuat Luhan tersenyum-senyum tak karuan..

.

.

.

Minseok itu manis..

Untuk kategori pria bisa dibilang sangat-sangat manis!

Wajahnya kekanakan dan tubuhnya seukuran tubuh perempuan. Dia jarang tersenyum, namun Luhan pernah mendapatinya tertawa dengan teman sebangkunya sendiri, Chanyeol, dan demi Tuhan, Minseok memiliki tawa yang benar-benar menawan!

Dia memiliki dua gigi kelinci dan gusi merah muda yang bersih. Kedua belah bibirnya akan merekah ketika ia tertawa. Oh Tuhan~

Bahkan sekarang, Luhanlah yang dibuat mabuk oleh pesona laki-laki pendiam dan misterius penghuni kelasnya itu!

"Bagaimana ini Xing?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkannya..." Desah Luhan seolah sudah pasrah atas perasaannya sendiri.

"Maksudmu Minseok?"

"Iya.." Luhan mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar sejenak. Kembali memikirkan Minseok.

"Jadi bagaimana? Sudah mencoba berbicara dengannya?"

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng. Yang membuat Yixing memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar, tidak gentle!" Umpat Yixing.

Luhan segera menoleh. "Masa kau tidak tahu sih orang seperti apa Minseok itu, dia itu memang dekat, namun begitu susah diraih Xing~"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar puisimu sekarang_" Ujar Yixing malas. "_Kurasa kau benar. Dia memang pendiam tapi beberapa anak berhasil mendekatinya kok, kau saja yang pengecut!" Lanjut Yixing lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Luhan mengerang. "Ini bukan soal pengecut atau tidaknya Xing! Dia selalu menghindariku bahkan ketika aku belum memulai untuk berbicara!" Adu Luhan.

"Ah, mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak. Sungguh~ Apa kau pernah melihat cara dia menatapku? Eoh?"

Yixing tampak berfikir. "Pernah sih.." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang bisa kau tangkap dari tatapan itu?!" Luhan pun segera duduk. Ia menanyai Yixing dengan semangat. Bagaimanapun juga, Yixing memiliki pengalaman kisah cinta lebih banyak jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Sebentar." Yixing mulai memasang pose berfikir lagi..

15 menit kemudian.. -_-

"Dia seperti ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup!"

"Apa?!"

Luhan seharusnya sudah menduga ini dari awal. Kalau sungguh percuma mengharapkan jawaban bagus dari Yixing. Sia-sia sekali hidupnya memiliki teman seperti ini?!

#Mikirnya lama hasilnya ngga ada! *ampun bahasa gue -_-

Dan dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Luhan pun memilih untuk STOP bertanya kepada Yixing mulai sekarang. Lebih baik ia memikirkan ide atau cara untuk mendekati Minseok tanpa mengganggu kenyamanan lelaki pendiam itu sedikitpun..

Itu lebih bagus dan berguna!

Bukankah begitu?

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Luhan memasuki kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat karena ia sudah terlambat sekitar 10 menit lebih.

 **Brakk!**

Luhan segera membungkuk tepat setelah pintu terbuka. "Maaf Mr. Kris, saya terlambat! Dijalan bus yang saya tumpangi tiba-tiba mogok. Teman sekamar saya juga tidak membangunkan saya seperti biasa!" Adu Luhan. Dengan nada setengah memohon setengah kesal juga (Tiba-tiba ia ingin menonjok Yixing karena tidak membangunkannya dan dengan kurang ajarnya malah meninggalkan dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dikontrakan!).

Hening~

Kedua alis Luhan lagi-lagi bertaut tanda heran. Apa Mr. Kris semarah itu sampai tak menjawab pertanyaannya?

Dengan perasaan gugup, pelan-pelan Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya yang semula masih membungkuk. Berniat membalas tatapan Mr. Kris. Namun_

_Luhan malah terbengong.

Ketika mendapati Minseok yang malah berdiri didepan kelas sembari menatap kearahnya dengan kepala miring. Sebelah tangannya memegang buku paket dan sebelahnya lagi memegang spidol.

"Hoi! Jika ingin mengadu katakan saja namanya langsung?!" Teriak seseorang dari arah bangku.

Luhan menoleh. Itu teriakan Yixing! Pelaku kejahatan yang terjadi padanya pagi ini!

Dalam rasa kesalnya, Luhan tiba-tiba berfikir, 'Oh, jadi Mr. Kris sedang berada diluar? Alhamdulillah~' *eh

Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Yixing setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan sedikit tatapan mata untuk Minseok. Psst.. Sekedar memberi tahu, pipi Minseok merona lagi. Kekeke~

Langkah Luhan berhenti. Dia menoleh kearah siswa yang duduk disebelah Yixing sejenak. Itukan bangkunya?!

"Bisakah kau kembali kebangkumu sendiri Park Chanyeol?" Dengus Luhan.

"Sini kau?" Yixing berdiri kemudian menarik kerah Luhan agar mendekat.

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan. Masih dengan raut wajah heran.

"Aku juga benar-benar tidak menduganya! Tapi barusan Minseok memintaku untuk mengatakan ini kepadamu! Dia ingin duduk bersamamu hari ini karena harus membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting! Selamat ya~"

 **Deg!**

Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdegup. Ap_Apa benar?

Yixing masih terkekeh kecil ketika ia melepaskan pegangannya dikerah Luhan. "Ayo. Tunggu apa lagi..? Bukankah kau memiliki tempat duduk sendiri? Kau menghalangi papan tulis.. Aku dan Chanyeol ingin mencatat!" Sindir Yixing dengan senyuman penuh godaan.

Luhan masih sesak nafas. Ia pun menoleh dengan canggung kearah punggung Minseok, anak itu tengah menulis tugas catatan di papan tulis.

Jadi, benarkah ini?

Luhan masih bingung. Namun tanpa Luhan sadari, Minseok didepan sana sebenarnya tengah merona hebat sekarang!

Duduk berdua dengan Luhan?

Yang benar saja!

Ah, Minseok tiba-tiba menyesal mengambil keputusan semacam ini! Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar gugup setengah mati sekarang!

Jadi untuk mengulur-ulur waktu, Minseok pun menulis dengan lamban kala itu.

.

.

.

_"Apa masih banyak? Sebentar lagi kan istirahat.."

_"Memangnya sudah jam berapa?"

_"Tunggu sebentar, aku lihat dulu_"

Dan bla bla bla..

Minseok mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya ketika mendengar gumaman-gumaman dari arah belakangnya. Ah, benar. Sebentar lagi istirahat!

Maka dengan itu, Minseok segera menulis dengan cepat dipapan tulis. Yang membuat beberapa anak mengeluh kewalahan karena ternyata catatan mereka masih ada setengah lagi. :V

.

.

.

Jam istirahat..

Beberapa anak sudah keluar kelas.

Luhan, dengan hati teguh(?) dan keyakinan yang mantap, tetap bertahan dibangku barunya. Menunggu Minseok selesai mencatat! Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya ia bentuk menjadi segaris tipis. Tanda berfikir.

Bayangan seseorang yang mendekat dengan langkah pelan kearahnya dapat ditangkap oleh Luhan. Dan kini, seseorang itu sudah berdiri disebelahnya.

Benar, seseorang itu Minseok!

Minseok masih berdiri disebelah Luhan. Bangkunya berada disebelah dinding jadi Luhan tengah menghalangi jalannya sekarang.

"Bi_Bisa geser sedikit..?" Cicit Minseok.

Demi Tuhan itu adalah suara 'lelaki' terhalus yang pernah Luhan dengar! T.T

Luhan mengangguk masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang belum berubah, kening berkerut dan bibir terkulum(?). Ia belum menatap Minseok, namun lelaki itu meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi-sisi samping kursi dan menariknya kedepan, berikut dengan badannya. Memberi celah untuk Minseok lewat.

Setelah minseok masuk dan duduk dibangkunya, Luhan mulai memperhatikan Minseok melalui sudut matanya. Dia melihat Minseok bergerak sedikit terburu-buru, meraih uang dari saku tas sekolahnya dan hendak berbalik lagi namun_

_Secepat itu pula Luhan menggeser kursinya kembali kebelakang. Memerangkap Minseok yang tampak terkejut.

Diam dalam beberapa detik..

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Iapun segera menoleh dengan cepat yang membuat wajah terkejut Minseok malah berubah menjadi shock! "katakan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi!" Itu bukan sekedar permintaan, namun itu perintah yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir Luhan.

Minseok tampak masih blank!

"U_Uh?" Pipinya mulai merona lagi.

"Please! Jangan menggunakan ekspresi seperti itu didepanku~" Pinta Luhan terdengar pasrah dan putus asa.

Wajah Minseok yang merona sangat menggemaskan! Ya Tuhan!

Minseok fikir Luhan tidak senang dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jadi ia mulai memperbaiki sikap. "M_Maaf.." Gumamnya pelan.

"Suaramu indah sekali~"

"Apa?!"

Luhan mendesah seraya memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia meringis kemudian menatap Minseok dengan perasaan bersalah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud!" Ralatnya ketika ia sadar akan ucapannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Minseok menatap Luhan dengan kedua mata yang membulat dan bibir yang membentuk huruf O. Membuat Luhan kembali diserang rasa frustasi akibat tidak tahan dengan segala keindahan(?) yang muncul dari wajah lelaki didepannya. Dan Luhan terlalu bingung untuk memulai ini dari mana.

"Aku_Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi_"

"..." Minseok tampak menunggu. Dan ekspresinya terlihat was-was.

"_Bisakah kau jelaskan dulu kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Dan ketika aku tidak menghiraukanmu, kau malah mendekat?! Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudnya itu Minseok?" Ujar Luhan lagi. Akhirnya dia memilih mengaku karena sikap Minseok kepadanya benar-benar aneh. Dan itu hanya kepadanya!

"Jadi.. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya. "Tentang?"

Minseok kembali menunduk gugup. Dengan kedua pipi yang masih merona ia lantas bergumam pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang~" Ringisnya kemudian.

"Ya! Bagus. Cepat katakan! Aku benar-benar penasaran untuk mendengarnya.." Ungkap Luhan dengan nada tak sabar.

Minseok melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya sedikit. Ia kemudian menunduk lagi. "Tapi kau jangan tersinggung ya?"

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mengerti perkataan Minseok, namun ia tetap menggeleng agar Minseok segera melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Tidak." Jawab Luhan lagi untuk lebih meyakinkan.

Tangan kecil Minseok terulur kearah Luhan. "Se_Sebelumnya.. perkenalkan_"

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Minseok. Ia benar-benar heran dengan lelaki manis didepannya ini. Apa Minseok memiliki nama lain sehingga mereka harus berkenalan lagi? Namun jawaban Minseok selanjutnya cukup membuat Luhan terkejut. Tapi belum bisa membuatnya menangkap makna, maksud serta hubungannya dengan masalah mereka berdua.

"_Aku sepupu Jongin!"

"Oh? Lalu?"

Tangan keduanya masih berjabat dengan erat. Luhan bahkan dapat merasakan kalau telapak tangan Minseok benar-benar halus dan dingin. Ia bahkan merasa terbuai hanya melalui sentuhan lembut dari tangan Minseok.

Apa ini yang dinamakan_

_Cinta?

Oh.. Betapa indahnya...

Luhan masih dengan fantasi-fantasinya ketika suara halus Minseok kembali terdengar untuk membuyarkan lamunan indahnya..

"Dan Jongin memiliki hutang kepadaku." Gumam Minseok dengan suara yang semakin mengecil.

"Eh?" Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti namun entah kenapa kalimat itu terasa sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Jadi begini, seminggu yang lalu Jongin meminjam uangku, dan ketika aku memintanya, dia bilang dia sedang tidak memiliki uang. Terlebih ayahnya juga sedang sakit. Tapi setelah ia berfikir kembali, ternyata seorang temannya juga meminjam uang kepadanya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dan_dan itu kau! Jadi, Jongin menyuruhku meminta uang itu kepadamu tapi aku tidak berani! Mungkin karena kita tidak dekat! Tapi tolong, jangan tersinggung dan tak usah malu! Hanya saja.. Aku mohon, bisakah kau mengembalikan uang Jongin kepadaku secepatnya? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya!"

Minseok berbicara dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Mukanya kali ini berwarna merah padam!

LUHAN BLANK MENDADAK!

YA TUHAN BETAPA MEMALUKAN!

JADI SELAMA INI?!

Luhan seketika kehilangan muka tampannya! -_-

Tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan minseok mulai mendingin. Jika Luhan boleh meminta sesuatu, maka ia menginginkan tubuhnya semakin kecil dan mengecil kemudian raib digenggaman Minseok!

OHH TIDAKKKK APA YANG HARUS LUHAN LAKUKAN?!

Seketika Luhan menangis dalam keterpakuannya yang bahkan lebih kaku melebihi patung!

'SESEORANG BUNUH AKU SEKARANG JUGA?!' Teriak Luhan dari dalam hatinya yang terasa sakit seperti teriris-iris!

Dia bahkan belum mengakui perasaannya namun kejadian memalukan ini sudah benar-benar menjatuhkan nyalinya sebagai seorang pria hingga kedasar tanah yang paling dalam! T_T

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END!**

 **Hahahahahahahaha apesss banget nasib Luhen makanya jan suka ngutang! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Oke, ini mungkin emang gaje tapi tampang Luhen bener-bener cocok buat dinistain! (Sama kayak kris sirambut ungu :V) wkwkwkwkwk.**

 **Sekali lagi thengkyuuu kepada temen saya** **'Tobanga Okky Tobanga'** **yang udah bermurah hati buat minjemin ide somplak ini! kekeke~**

 **Terakhir, salam manis by_**

 **^KraYeol^**


End file.
